Take Advantage
by freakypetachick
Summary: this is a KakaXShika oneshot set after Asumas death. how will Kakashi take advantage?read to find out. LEMON


this is yaoi dont like,leave...its also my first one shot, lemon, and yaoi fanfic.

i dont own naruto we all know that...

this is a KakashiXShikamaru yaoi fanfic. LEMON 

Take Advantage

Kakashis pov

I was going to the hero's memorial to remember my fellow fallen comrades like I do everyday. Remembering Asumas death my heart ached, another friend, another fellow leaf ninja gone forever. When I arrived to the engraved stone I noticed a weeping male chunin and recognized him. I would be switched from team 7 to his in Asumas place soon. I walked right up behind him and told him it was all right everyone dies sometime. Still he stood frozen tears running down his face.

General pov

Kakashi has been fond of this boy for a while now. In a way he knew he shouldn't be. He had hair just like his first love irukas. Plus this kid was one of the smartest people in the whole village of konoha. A huge plus to Kakashi. Softly he placed his own hand on the boys shoulder. The older male was just about to say something when the younger, spinned around and hugged Kakashi with all his might and wouldn't let go. Shocked at first all the older could sputter was "Shikamaru?!?!" Then realizing his position the sliver haired man decided to take advantage of the confusion. Quickly pulling down his mask Kakashi leaned down and kissed Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pov

Unconsusly I begin hugging another guy and now he's kissing me! I'm so confused. Then I feel a hand gracefully falling down my side, and up the back of my shirt. Cold fingers against my warm back made me gasp, Kakashi taking it as an invitation. His tounge slides into my mouth and he feels all around kind of like he's trying to memorize it. A rush of good feelings, wait screw good great new feelings flooded my body as I kissed the jonin back. Our tongues fought for dominance Kakashi winning in the end. We finally pulled apart having to breathe and I gasped out his name still catching my breath, "Ka…ka…shi…" In response he wrapped his arms around me.

General pov

Kakashi being the pervert he is, his mind flooded of dirty thoughts. Oh the things he wanted to do to the innocent boy. Shikamaru still amazed by the kiss felt real true love for the first time. And he got to see Kakashis face. He was completely handsome, so handsome he didn't seem real. Kakashi caught the other staring and smiled a true smile at the younger. This made Shikamaru gain a huge smile in return. The genius had read a couple magazines and things before about guys in particular. He knew exactly what he wanted to happen. He wasn't as innocent as Kakashi imagined. Shikamaru slowly kissed Kakashis neck making the older man moan. The jonin didn't expect that at all. But then Shikamaru pulled off Kakashis vest and the jonin knew the youngers intentions exactly. Infact they were the same as his own. He picked up Shikamaru in his arms and his vest and poofed to his house. Shikamaru not being able to hold himself grasped at Kakashis shirt and pulled it off. 'Kakashi is so hot' Shikamaru thought. He kissed the older again. Kakashi just let the chunin do whatever he pleased. Its not like he wasn't enjoying it. Hell he loved it. Shikamaru took his own vest and shirts off making Kakashi drool at the sight. The older soon flipped so he was in control kissing down the youngers belly reaching his nipples to lightly suck on both of them, getting soft moans in return. That turned Kakashi on making his kiss further down until he reached Shikamaru pants. He could already see the erection bulging trying to escape the chunins pants. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Kakashi asked Shikamaru nibbling at the waistband of his pants. "Yes…" Shikamaru moaned wanting Kakashi so bad. Kakashi ripped they younger boys pants and boxers off and smiled at the youngers huge erection. He licked the head and slowly down the underside of the shaft. This caused Shikamaru to moan and beg for more. Kakashi did what he was told and moved back to the head and deep throated Shikamaru. Kakashi was skilled at this and while sucking he wrapped his tongue around the youngers penis and licked all around. Shikamaru felt hotter than ever having waves of pleasure crash onto him. Moaning out Kakashis name, Shikamaru came violently in his partner's mouth. Kakashi not being on to let things go to waste licked up every last drop. "Delicious" he said then he stuck three fingers in front of Shikamaru face and ordered him to suck. Shikamaru doing as he was told sucked them until they were soaked. He knew what was coming next…and he knew it would hurt. Kakashi kissed the other while sliding his first finger inside of the others heat in order to prepare him. While doing this he also amazingly got undressed. Shikamaru couldn't help but look at Kakashis dick and think that thing that long thing was going to be shoved inside of him. Without Shikamaru even noticing Kakashi added the second finger doing a scissoring motion. This caused Shikamaru to slightly moan. He was getting used to the feeling. He liked it too. Then Kakashi stuck the third finger in still kissing the soon to be his Shika. When he was done he pulled the fingers out and Shikamaru whimpered at the loss. "This is going to hurt at first…" Kakashi warned as he thrust himself inside Shikamaru. The younger screamed mostly in pain. Then Kakashi let Shika get used to it and Shika told him it was okay to move. After a few thrusts Shikamaru screamed out in ecstasy as Kakashi hit a certain bundle of nerves. Kakashi hit it over and on again making Shika scream out in delight each time. He began pumping Shikas now refully erect member in time wit the thrusts making the chunin come all over again soon not after. A few more thrusts and Kakashi came into Shikamaru, then slowly pulled himself out. Plopping on the bed next to Shika, the younger grabbed hold of him and fell asleep right after telling Kakashi he loved him. Kakashi then whispered "I love you too Shika…" and fell asleep still being hugged by the other.


End file.
